1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a manual film winding apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional manual film winding apparatus, a film is wound by one frame by rotating a film winding lever. When the film wind lever is rotated to a winding operation completion position and is thereafter returned to its initial position, the film wind lever is locked by a double winding prevention device so as not to rotate in the film winding direction, so that no double winding occurs. The film wind lever is unlocked in association with a shutter which is moved by depressing a release button. Thus, the film wind lever is unlocked when the shutter movement is completed. Namely, in general, a conventional manual film winding apparatus is provided with a double winding prevention device which prevents the rotation of the film wind lever so long as the shutter is not released.
However, the amount of film to be wound varies depending on the operation state of the camera, such as indexing of the first frame of the film, or the film winding. Moreover, in case of a Brownie film camera, different kinds of films having different numbers of frames, with or without a backing paper, or different lengths of leader, such as a 120 film or 220 film can be used. For any given film, the film winding device winds the film by the same amount, and hence the position of the first frame of the film is different, thus resulting in imprecise indexing of the first frame.
In order to overcome all of these problems by mechanical device, for example, if an attempt is made to mechanically achieve the indexing operation of the first frame or film feed operation different from the normal film winding operation for each frame, the structure will become complex, require an extremely high machining precision, and the number of the components will be increased, thus resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost.